


Hollow / Day 6: Light and Dark

by hautecleres



Series: Killugon Week 2020 [6]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, Killugon Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24104677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hautecleres/pseuds/hautecleres
Summary: “Bloody and bruised brought to my kneesWhen beaten down when broken upYou would appear reach out to meHeal every wound and make me whole”- “Hollow” by Yosh (Survive Said The Prophet)Gon was the sun, and Killua was the moon.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Series: Killugon Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728883
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Hollow / Day 6: Light and Dark

The sun and the moon.

Two opposing sides. One brought light to the world, bringing about life and the beginnings of a new day. One brought darkness to the world, bringing about a sense of insecurity and opening gates to the unknown. One would think that they could survive without the other. They were wrong.

The sun and the moon coexist with one another. Without light, the darkness would take over and bring turmoil to the world. Without darkness, the light would blind all those who looked too deeply into that glimmer of hope. They needed each other.

Killua could say that Gon was the one who brought him out of that darkness. For so long, he had mindlessly followed the orders of his father and Illumi, killing without a thought in the world. He was trained to be an assassin. He was trained to be a cold, ruthless killer who didn’t need friends. But he felt liberated when he ran away from home, and he was surrounded by the friends he made during the Hunter Exam.

But it was Gon who had such an impact on him. It was Gon who ran after him and demanded that Killua’s family return him. It was Gon who always had such an optimistic look on life. It was Gon who believed in others. It was Gon that dragged him away from the darkness and brought light into his world. For that, Killua will forever be grateful.

In a way, Gon reminded him of the sun.

Killua thought of himself as the moon. Dark, mysterious, and lonely. He always thought the moon to be such a pitiful sight to look upon, surrounded by stars that didn’t give a damn about the moon. 

And when he met Gon, Killua made an important realization. The sun and the moon cannot exist without each other. Killua had always been the lonely moon. Bathed in darkness, to orbit the universe with no one by his side. And when Gon came into his life, he realized that it wasn’t so lonely after all. The sun and the moon orbit the earth, their home. 

Gon was the sun, and Killua was the moon. 

The two went hand in hand, and Killua found that being the moon wasn’t so lonely after all if it meant that Gon was his sun, bringing light into his world time and again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Twitter @hautecleres


End file.
